movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Arren and Therru in Wonderland 3: Through the Looking Glass
Cast Alice Kingsleigh: Therru (Tales from Earthsea; She and Arren will wear their main attires after saving Ace and discovering that the Copulars are still alive, but captured by Judy) Extra with Therru: Arren (Tales from Earthsea; As her husband, who during their three year trading trip with Tokyo, they got married in a Japanese-themed wedding and the rest of the trip was their honeymoon) Dinah: Jiji (Kiki's Delivery Service; He goes with them to Underland along with Kiki and Tombo) Dinah’s wife: Lily (Kiki’s Delivery Service; She will enjoy Jiji’s stories of his Underland adventures in the end) McTwisp the White Rabbit: Bugs Bunny (Looney Toons) Extras with Bugs: Daffy Duck (Looney Toons), Buster Bunny, and Plucky Duck (Tiny Toons Adventures) Doorknob: Stays the same Dodo: Skeeter Valentine (Doug; As a bird) The Animals of Wonderland/Underland friends: Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Cranky Kong, Candy Kong, Bluster Kong, Funky Kong, and Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong Country TV Show) Bill the Lizard: Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum: Phil and Lil Deville (Rugrats/All Grown Up) Extra allies for Arren and Therru: Spike, Ember, the Mane Seven, and the Stallion Seven (My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls) Absolem the Blue Caterpillar: Wizardmon (Digimon) Cheshire Cat: Eddy (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Extras with Eddy: Ed and Double D (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Mad Hatter: Spongebob Squarepants March Hare: Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants) Extras with Spongebob and Patrick: The Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998); With Ace as the Tarrant Hightop side of the Mad Hatter), the Dazzlings (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Tarrant Hightop AKA the Mad Hatter's dad: Ogremon (Digimon; As Ace's dad) Tarrant Hightop AKA the Mad Hatter's mom: Lila the Good Green Witch (OC character; As Ace's mom) Mallyumkin the Dormouse: Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) Extras with Olivia: Fievel Mousekwitz (An American Tail), Basil of Baker Street, and Dr. David Q. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) Queen of Hearts/Iracebeth the Red Queen: Judy the Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who) Mirana the White Queen: Kanga (Winnie the Pooh franchise) Extras with Kanga: Roo (Winnie the Pooh franchise) and Rudy (Horton Hears a Who) Tulgey Wood Creatures: King K. Rool, General Klump, Krusha, Kaptain Skurvy, Kutlass, and Green Kroc (Donkey Kong Country TV Show) Ilosovic Stayne the Knave of Hearts: Braig (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) (Already deceased) Jabberwocky: Malefor (The Legend of Spyro Trilogy) (Horunvendush Day timeline only) Bandersnatch: Moro (Princess Mononoke) Jubjub Bird: Harpymon (Digimon) (Horunvendush Day Timeline only) Card guards: Stays the same Chess piece guards: Stays the same Bayard: Spike (Rugrats) Bielle (Bayard's wife): Fifi (Rugrats) Bayard and Bielle's puppies: Spike and Fifi's puppies (Rugrats) Duchess: Clarabelle Cow (Disney) Baby/Pig: Babe Gryphon: Ignitus (The Legend of Spyro Trilogy) Mock Turtle: Verne (Over the Hedge) Time: Thaddeus E. Klang (Talespin two-part episode "For Whom the Bell Klangs") Wilkins: Popple (Mario and Luigi series) Seconds: Stays the same Minutes: Stays the same Hours: Stays the same Margaret Kingsleigh (Alice's sister): Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service; She goes with Arren and Therru to Underland) Helen Kingsleigh (Alice's mom): Mary Darling (Peter Pan) Hamish's mom: Rinoa Heartilly (Final Fantasy VIII/Kingdom Hearts; But she'll be like her already deceased husband, Squall, a soft-hearted person) Hamish: Seifer Almasy (Final Fantasy VIII/Kingdom Hearts; As Arren's older brother) Lowell (Margaret's husband): Tombo (Kiki's Delivery Service; He goes with Arren and Therru to Underland) Humpty Dumpty: Stays the same Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Arren and Therru's Trading Trip Completed Chapter 2: Back in London/Going to Seifer's Party Chapter 3: Going Through the Mirror/Returning to Underland and Reunion Chapter 4: Going to Klang's Time Castle/Taking the Chronosphere Chapter 5: In the Time of the Coronation/Trying to Warn Ace's Past Self Chapter 6: In the Fell Day Timeline/What Have We Done? Chapter 7: Asylum Escape/The Copular Family's True Fate Revealed Chapter 8: Saving Ace/Going to Save the Copulars Chapter 9: Judy Captures Kanga/Saving Time and Space From the Rust Chapter 10: Time is Back to Normal, Peace Returns, and Back Home Once Again/Ending For original story: Arren and Therru in Wonderland For second sequel: Arren and Therru in Wonderland 2: Return to Underland Category:Fan Fiction Category:Alice in Wonderland Fanmakes